Dot Hack Blaze
by Ryo-Hantano91
Summary: Seven years after Triedge was finally put to rest, a new threat rises. Who will rise up to the challenge, and take down this new evil? One of my first stories...
1. Ryo's Birthday

Here's Ryo, bringing you a story that brings together an unlikely group of friends. Using characters from an online game called .hack//integral; this story takes place 7 years after the Tri-Edge incident. Uses classes from .hack//G.U. and made up classes. I own Ryo, Yokiro, Mia, Yolan, and most of the plotline here, so if you don't like it, I DON'T CARE!!!

Summary: Seven years after Tri-edge was finally put to rest, a new threat rises. Who will rise up to the challenge, and take down this new evil?

Ages:  
Ryo: 16 (First part is him turning 16)

Yokiro: 15

Mia: 15

Yolan: 16

Kira: 15

Brandon: 16

.HACK//Blaze

Chapter 1: The Flames of a Phoenix

The year is 2024.

Most of the kids around the world are playing an awesome, if a little bit overrated, game known as 'The World.'

The reason for all of these kids playing is the hope that one of them will be chosen for a higher purpose in the world, like Haseo the Adept Rouge, or Kite of the Azure Flames. But one kid who never wanted 'The World' to change again is about the get the reverse of what he wished for.

May 27, 2024

"Ok Ryo, open your presents!" Yokiro said. Yokiro was a good brother to say the least. Most people thought of him as Ryo's twin, but that was something that wouldn't happen. For one, Yokiro had blue spiky hair and hazel eyes, while Ryo's hair was red and spiky, and his eyes were a bright blue. While both brothers were laid back, Ryo always did his work more often than Yokiro, while both still slept in class.

But the biggest change in their lives was when their parents died.

When the brothers were still young, they were staying at their friend's house. Someone came to the family's mansion that night and killed both parents with a sword. When the boys got back, the sword was in their father's back, so Ryo pulled it out, vowing for revenge on the person who had committed this black deed.

Ever since that day, the brothers have been more aware of what each of them did. But today would be a little different.

"Yokiro, why did you get me this?" Ryo asked, holding up a headset for virtual games and things like that. "You have to open up that other present over there to find out." Yokiro explained. So Ryo did what he was told and opened up a gift with red wrapping paper. "You got me the game…" Ryo said with a dawning realization. In his hands was a package with a label that said 'The World' on it. Yokiro nodded his head. "That's right. The guy who killed our parents plays this game. It may not be what you want, but maybe this game will help us get a little of the revenge that we deserve…" "I understand bro…" Ryo told his blue-haired brother.

Then Ryo started wondering about their friends. "By the way… where are Yolan, Kira, Mia, and Brandon at?" Yokiro scratched his head while he thought. "I think that Brandon is at home playing right now… Yolan is at our parents' graves paying his respects like he always does on our birthdays. Kira is working today… but I don't know what Mia is doing right now…" Yokiro said the last part with an 'all knowing' smirk on his face. "What did you do Yokiro?" Ryo asked, thinking that his brother had done something to Mia.

All of a sudden, Ryo's sight went black. It took him a few seconds to realize that someone was covering his eyes with their hands. He took a moment to think about who it was, before the smell of cherry blossoms invaded his nose. "Alright, I know it's you Mia…" No one that Ryo knew always smelled like cherry blossoms except Mia. Suddenly he got his eyes back. A pretty 15 year old girl with bright red hair entered his eyesight. She had bright blue eyes. In fact, Ryo and Mia had been mistaken for brother and sister more times than one. But if they stood together long enough, they could see that they weren't siblings, but a boy and a girl who are attracted to each other. She was wearing blue jeans and a white tee-shirt that day.

"So what did you get?" She asked her boyfriend. "I got me a copy of 'The World,' a headset, more red and black clothes… The usual…" And it was true. Ryo always wore red and black wherever he went. Sometimes, when he was feeling really down, he would wear his black leather trench coat. "Why don't you install and play it then?" Mia asked. She played the game, but she didn't understand why people liked it so much. Maybe she would understand if she saw a game master play it.

10 minutes later…

"That thing is a pain in the neck to install…" Ryo said after sitting down in front of the computer. "Quit complaining and start playing!" Mia said. Despite her usual sweet demeanor, she could be very mean when she wanted to be… "Ok." Ryo said after putting on his headset. First he had to get through the usual information: the Terms of agreement, making a username and password, and all of that boring stuff… Then came the interesting part, Ryo had a hard time making a character. Just all of the character classes alone intrigued him. Then he saw one class that he knew that he should have right then, the Adept Rouge class. He clicked on the Adept Rouge icon.

The window came back up without the class, but with a small part of the screen showing the words '4 points remaining.' "So you have to use the points to choose which classes you can get… Let's try this combo!" Ryo said while messing around with it. Finally he made a decision on the classes he would have. He got the Twin Sword class, the Flick Reaper class, and last but not least, the Blade Brandier. Ryo knew that he wouldn't get his favorite class until he did the right quest, but he wanted his strongest for last.

When he was done creating a character look, he typed in his username and password.

Logging in.

Author's notes: Sorry if this isn't good, it's been a while, but I will try to update whenever I can… So R&R please!


	2. New guy in the 'World'

Hey everyone! Sorry if it's been awhile since I updated. I promise that this chapter will have much more content in it than the last chapter did. And now, it's time to start the story again.

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack or any of the characters from the .hack game and anime series, but I do own Ryo, Yokiro, Mia, Kira, Yolan, Yei-lyn, and a friend of mine owns the guild I mention and Greiga. And I got most of the attacks from other anime shows, or my own imagination.

Last time:

"_That software is a real pain to install…" Ryo said while rubbing his head. _

"_Just get playing then!" Mia said._

_After the set-up, Ryo logged in, and waited while the screen showed the words: Logging in…_

.HACK// Blaze:

Chapter 2: The new 'World' Player.

Logging in…

Ryo felt more alive than ever as he was sent flying through a vortex of colors. Then he touched down in front of a Chaos Gate.

At the same time:

In Root Town Mac Anu, things were peaceful, as they had been since Haseo had saved "The World." Guild members were making deals with other guilds to get something good, while noobs were striking deals with shopkeepers for new items. A few people looked up when they heard the Chaos Gate admit a new player. They had seen it happen plenty of times, but this time, the few people who looked up were surprised at what they saw.

The new player had messy red hair that spiked up everywhere, and blue eyes that looked as deep as an ocean when someone looked in them. But what surprised them most was the clothing and class of the new character. In place of what people would call normal armor, this guy was wearing a blue Chinese robe. People could see the baggy white pants he had on under the robe. On his feet were soft black leather shoes, to complement the effects of the rest of the armor. Then the people took a look at the twin killing swords (Japanese swords, like katanas, but shorter) at his waist. Taking a look at the class, the people were really surprised. There hadn't been a new Adept Rouge since Haseo… (For this character, think of Joshua as a Swordmaster in the game Fire emblem: Sacred Stones, with short, red, spiky hair, and two Japanese swords instead of one)

Ryo's POV:

As I got used to the Root town, I found out something new. My headset for the game had a scent pack installed. I could smell the leaves wet with the morning dew, along with the rose bushes that surrounded the outside of some of the shops. As I took my first step, I noticed someone I knew very well with a girl that I knew just a little bit from memory.

I walked up behind the couple and said out loud, "Look who I found here! It looks like the legendary GKer (Girl Killer, my friend just loves being called this…) can actually go out in root towns during the day! So what's it like, Greiga?" And then I sent a message saying, 'or should I call you Brandon?' I heard him cry out, "NOOOOOOO!!!!! I CAN'T LET ANYONE KNOW MY SECRET IDENTITY!!!!" Everyone looked at him for a while, but then it all quieted down, so I got closer and tapped him on the shoulder. His name was Brandon, he was famous for killing over 1000 girls, and he took evident pride in it.

The guy jumped in surprise and turned around. It was in plain sight that he wasn't a normal player. His hair was a dark blue, and his eyes were red with a blue ring around the outside of the pupil. He had a tattoo on his face that looked like three red claw marks on either side of his cheek. But what stood out the most was his armor. His armor was black with blue stripes around the trim on the plate armor on his chest and the trim of the greaves and boots he was wearing. On the pauldrons, two fangs that looked like they were straight from a wolf's mouth were hammered on the edges to attach them to the rest of the chest plate. His gloves had a sharp, dangerous looking claw on each of his fingers. And the person himself looked more wolfish than human.

"Look who finally joined the world of the living!" Greiga exclaimed, knowing who I was. "And have you seen anyone else you know yet?" I looked at him quizzically. "No, I haven't… but I forgot who this person with you is… The only thing I remember about her is that she is your girlfriend…"

I got a good look at the girl. She had short red hair and light blue eyes. The girl was wearing a tight black shirt and matching green pants that ended below the knee, and while the clothes did fit her form very well, everyone knew not to make a move on her because everyone had heard of who Greiga really was, and they didn't want to have to deal with him.

Then she spoke up:

"Now that's what I call mean… you don't remember the girl who helped Haseo save 'The World?' You don't remember a Blade Brandier named Yowkow?" I thought about it for a second and said, "Nope, I only remember Haseo, Endrance, Kuhn, and Pai… not a girl named Yowkow… but then again, it has been a while since I actually looked at all of the names…" Greiga looked at me for a second, and then said, "She was with Haseo when he beat AIDA, and after that, we got together. Of course, we do get a few stares every now and then, considering that she is 22 and I am 18…" My eyes shot open in shock. "Whoa, wait a minute… you told me that she was older than you, but you never said how old she was!"

Greiga changed the subject. "It doesn't matter, but I want to ask you a question. Do you want to join my guild, the Integral Mafia? If you can prove yourself, then you can be my second in command. Every guild is after Adept Rouges, since the last known one was Haseo, and he's gone offline… And the pay is really good, but I do know that you won't do a single PK, unless the target is a PKer, right? I can give you PKK jobs so that you can get even better pay, and then you don't ruin your reputation. You could probably be the next Haseo. So what do you say?"

I thought about it for a second, the probability that I would prove myself was pretty good, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet… "Maybe… but I want to get used to this game before I even begin to kick your guild's butt… In the meantime, maybe you could show me around areas that have some history of 'The World' linked to them. What do you think?"

Greiga thought about it for a second, and then he said, "Sure, I think it would do you a bit of good to learn more about this game through its history. We'll start with…" Then he broke off, while he sniffed the air. Then he grinned and turned to me again. "Can you smell it, Ryo?" I sniffed the air for a second and then looked at him with a confused look on my face. "No, I can't smell anything different yet… why?" Then it hit me. It was the smell of cherry blossoms that always relaxed me when it invaded my nose. Then I turned around to see the character that I knew was Mia's. Her character's looks left me speechless.

In front of me was a girl that looked just like Mia always did, with her long, wavy red hair and her deep blue eyes. But what surprised me most was the armor that she had on. In place of her normal jeans, she had on a pair of tight purple pants and a red armored belt with gold filigree that held her blue skirt on over the pants. And instead of her old shirt, she had on a strange red armored top that matched her belt covering her up from the top of her chest to right above her belly button. It also had one strap that wrapped around her left shoulder. The armor showed off her body, which had curves in all of the right places. Guys would've loved to get her phone number, or maybe her home address, and a few thought about it, since they didn't know who she really was, or who her boyfriend was. Then again, they didn't want to find out. The huge sword on her back identified her as a powerful Edge Punisher.

Then I finally got the courage to speak up, and asked, "Mia? Is that you?" She just smiled and walked up to me and slipped her left hand into my right one and said, "Yep, and I should've known that you'd make your character look like that. So what do you think?" She stood back and spun around once, and then came back up to me and said, "I'm waiting for your answer." I stared at her for a second. I couldn't think of any good words to describe her, so I said, "I can't think of anything to say, I'm too speechless…" She giggled for a second and said, "Good! That's the reaction I was looking for!"

All of a sudden, I hear someone yell out, "Mia! What are you doing?! Have you been cheating on Ryo this whole time?! You are in big trouble, sis!!!" I looked around, until I saw another Edge Punisher.

He had blonde, spiky hair with a ponytail at the lower back of his hair, and his eyes were a deep green. There were also black highlights here and there in his hair. His armor was a set of soft black clothes. They were baggy, so they allowed freer movement for him. The huge sword on his back looked like a big group of lightning bolts interlocked together. I took a breath and said, "How's it going, Yolan?" He just stared at me for a second, and said, "Come with me, it's time to fight." I just looked at him with an amused expression on my face and exclaimed, "Sounds good to me!!!"

Yolan led me to the Chaos gate and told me, "You will use the same phrase I do for the gate to get you to the place I will fight you at. So here it is, 'Hidden Forbidden Holyground!'" And with that, he disappeared. I looked at the others. They all looked like they were pissed off at me, so I said, "What? I need to have a little fun now and then, and besides, I want to play with his mind a little bit before I tell him the truth. See you guys there! Now what was the phrase? I think it was something like…'Hidden Forbidden Holyground!'" And with that, I disappeared too.

Greiga's POV:

I stared at the Chaos gate for a second and asked the others, "What is this all about? That doesn't seem like the Yolan we all know…" Mia and Yowkow agreed with me on that. But the real question was: What could be possessing Yolan on the saddest day of Ryo's and Yokiro's lives? The answer was obvious. I spoke up. "That's not Yolan, someone, or something, is masquerading as Yolan… but for what reason?" Mia said her bit on the subject. "It doesn't matter… if that was a Data Bug then we have to go and save him!!!" Everyone agreed with her, and spoke the keyphrase, "Hidden Forbidden Holyground!"

Happening in Delta area Hidden Forbidden Holyground…

Ryo's POV:

I got out of the Chaos gate and looked at the area before me. It was mountainous, and the only features that stood out were the chapel-like building at the end of a rock bridge, and the Edge punisher waiting on the bridge. He had this cynical look on his face, and it seemed to me that he wasn't human there for a second… but I just banished that thought from my mind and took out my two swords. "You wanted to fight then let's go." His look became even worse, as if his mind was decaying or something…

He took out his sword, and I could feel an electrical current going through the ground as he swung his sword in readiness for the battle. "Come at me." I obliged, running towards him with my blades crossed, ready for his first strike. As he brought his sword down on my blades, I knew that this would be tougher than I had first thought… but I wasn't going to get that stop me. As we kept on fighting, I decided to use one of the combos that I had read about. I focused some of my magic power to create a clone of myself, and then we used more power to create a spinning aura around our bodies. I hit first, yelling, "Fang!" My clone hit next from the other side, yelling, "Over!" Then we both hit him from opposite sides, being sure to miss each other, while yelling, "Fang!"

When Yolan got up he said, "Ouch… what was that attack?" I answered, saying, "That was a special Twin Sword technique called 'Fang over Fang. (An attack from the anime show Naruto)' It works really well, doesn't it?" He grinned and raised his sword to where my neck was, but further away, saying, "I don't care about that… your friends are coming. I do believe they have something important to tell you."

He was right; I could see Mia, Greiga, and Yowkow all coming towards me, with frightened looks on their faces. Mia ran up to me, got her sword off her back, and said, "Watch out. That's not Yolan. Surely you've noticed!" I looked at her with a sheepish grin on my face, while saying, "Actually, I didn't even thing about it… So if it's not Yolan, then what is it?" Greiga jumped the rest of the distance between us and him, and said, "We don't know, but I think it's ready to show us."

I looked back at Yolan, who was rapidly changing into a huge bird, but this bird had a symbolic meaning to me. It was a bird of fire, a phoenix. Its feathers were a rich gold, reflecting its amber eyes it their blaze. On its head was a crown of fire. It was one of the two animals that held the greatest meaning to me… "It can't be… a phoenix? Could it be? What do you want with me?" Even though I was scared out of my wits by the majestic creature in front of me, I couldn't help but think, 'This is so awesome!!!'

The phoenix made a strange grating sound, and it was a few seconds later before I figured out that the phoenix was actually _laughing _at me!!! "You haven't figured it out yet, have you? Then I'll tell you. I have seen the two characters that were chosen to test out the new Beast Grappler class, and I have to say, your friend there has a good mastery of the Wolf form. But, the other person, the one with the Hawk form, he is probably the most evil character ever, maybe even worse than what everyone thought Tri-edge was. He calls himself Ravim."

My breath caught in my throat. Ravim was the person who killed mine and Yokiro's parents… I could still see the sword embedded in my father's back before I yanked it out, vowing that I and my brother would have our revenge. The phoenix saw the look in my eyes and said, "I see that he has a connection to you… but, to tell the truth, he needs to be taken down, and the only way I can see to do that is to create a third beast character. He isn't a normal tyrant-like character. I have seen him on everyday, but CC Corp. does know that he has a very successful life as an Admin for another online game. And that's were you come in." I looked the phoenix in the eye. It had this look in its amber eyes, as if it knew my past, my present, and my future. I took my time choosing my words and said, "Very well, then what is your plan?"

The phoenix looked at me even more closely now, and said, "You do know that what I do might change you for the worst… right?" I looked right back at it and told it, "It doesn't matter. Ravim must pay for his crimes… and not only that, but I need to make sure that he never hurts anyone ever again…" In reply, the phoenix said, "You speak with more wisdom than most people double your age. Very well then, the basic plan is for you to fight me with all you have. If you do it just right, then my power should meld into you. So come at me!"

"I'll do that with pleasure!" I yelled as I as I ran towards him, readying another special combo. As I got 10 feet away from it, I raised my arms outward, and the space around me and the phoenix went black as midnight with no stars. With the given blackness only blinding the phoenix, I had just enough time to jump up onto the phoenix's back. I ran up it until I got to its head and whispered, "Lights out." before I sliced its neck with both of my blades. As the blades connected, I felt a strange surge of energy pass from the phoenix into me. I had a feeling that the surge would increase until I finally got the power that the phoenix told me about. As I kept on getting around its talons, the bird kept on trying to fry me, but I was too quick, and connected slash after slash on its wings and legs, until the surge was so strong, I knew that I had gotten the power.

The phoenix realized it first, though, and decided to finish me off. It raised its golden wings, and as it brought them down, a huge blaze flowed towards me. I had no time to dodge, so I just stood there, hoping that I would still be alive… Then I saw the world from a different point of view. I was watching the phoenix burn what was left of my body from above all of it. All of a sudden, I found that burning sensation becoming even stronger, until I believed that my spirit itself was burning. Soon, I felt the breeze of the area again, and then I took a look at myself in a pool of water. The effect of the phoenix's power left me speechless.

In place of the Adept Rouge that I started out as, I was now a Beast character. My red hair had been fanned out more, with more of a lighter tint to it, making my hair look like fire. My armor was the same, except for the fact that my robe was now black. On my back, I had feathery wings that were the same color as my hair giving off a subtle, but warming, heat. Then I took a look at my face. Nothing about it was different, except for the long, red, scratch-like mark going down my left cheek until the cheek met my chin, ending in a dangerous looking edge. (Think of Reki's green tattoo, but red.)

I then decided to take a look at my weapons again. In place of the normal Japanese swords, I now held two honed, enchanted, razor-edged scimitars. One of them had a white blade that resembled a fang coming out of a white tiger's mouth, which was the crosspiece. The other scimitar had a blade of pure white, almost silvery, metal, most likely mythril, and a gold plated hilt was designed as if the blade was coming out of a hawk's beak.

"Look upon those relics with great wonder, for they are a couple of the most powerful weapons you will ever find. Tigerslayer, and Hawkhunter are their names, and they have powers about them that will complement you in any and all of your Rouge classes." The phoenix said with evident pride in his voice. I had a question on my mind that had been nagging at me from the moment I saw them in my hands, so I looked up at the great beast and asked, "But why do you have them?"

Once again, I heard the grating of the gigantic bird's laugh as it said, "Because CC Corporation itself is threatened by Ravim. He is one of the worst kinds of hackers, as well as untraceable after his act is done. The only way to beat him is to have both an anti-hacker and a couple of Beast characters, although there may very well be a few more in your midst… So now, I suggest you learn more about your new power. But, first off, I was lying about this changing you for the worst. I was just testing you to figure out you motive for taking my challenge." It took a deep breath before it continued informing me about my new power. "Death and Rebirth is the ability that brought you back after I killed you. It will revive you and change you into your Beast form, but only of you aren't already in that form. You will get my power from this union of power, such as my Golden Blaze, which I used to finish you off. I now leave you to finish your business with your friends, and may good fortune smile upon you as you learn more about the power I bestowed on you…" And with that, the majestic creature disappeared in a brilliant flurry of flames.

For many minutes, there was a myriad of silence, as everyone, including me, tried to comprehend what had just occurred. Greiga was the first one to speak up, asking aloud, "What in the nine rings of the underworld just happened here?!" The rest of us just shrugged our shoulders, not knowing how to explain it, since we couldn't really understand what had happened either. Then, out of the blue, I heard footsteps coming towards us. I decided that if it was an enemy, that I would just test out my new powers and weapons on it. When they got close enough, I could make out an electrical current running through the ground again. I smiled as I said to the rest of the group, "Don't worry, this person is a friend."

Right as I said that, the real Yolan came into sight. He had a sheepish look on his face that made me think that he had done something wrong, just like all of the times I had that look on my face. "So what did you do wrong this time?" I asked Yolan as he got up to us. He answer proved my suspicions. "It was the strangest thing that ever happened to me on this game. I logged in, and I found a strange e-mail waiting for me. It talked about testing one of the newest members of the world, and at the bottom of the e-mail were two tabs. Out of 'yes' and 'no' I picked yes. Then I got hacked or something and my character turned into a phoenix. Do you know anything about it?"

I told him everything, from my initial shock of the beast, to my inheriting of the phoenix's power. He stayed silent for a time, until he spoke up, saying, "It seems like it's finally time for me to tell you something. Ravim isn't a real person. He was a program from the world that was given human form by some terrorists. Who better to get rid of besides the two managers of the greatest weapon-making corporation in the world?" I took all of this information in with a look of shock. I couldn't believe that Ravim wasn't real, but then again, it explained why he was so powerful. But what it didn't explain was how he left the sword that I now had in my room that very moment. I voiced the question out loud, adding, "It seems strange that a program was able to leave the real world, but leave his digital weapon behind."

Yolan's next confession shocked me even more. "Ravim was digitized from a human's DNA blood sample. If there was a trace of the weapon's metal in his blood, then the sword was digitized too… From what I know of putting data in human flesh, it's an imprecise art, and usually fails, but I found out that someone got it to work a few years ago… as to how I know all of this, I have friends in high places, and they are more than ready to share any good info with us… and, if you want more, just give me some time to get to my friends and ask them the questions. Apart from that, how about we all go to our haven?"

At that, I smirked, making everyone around me suspicious. I looked up and said, "Depends on which haven you are talking about. I've got three or four." Yolan gave a short chuckle, saying, "I'm talking about the mountain view." "Oh, that haven… Sure, why not…" After that, everyone decided to log out and head to one of the places we deemed our haven. I was the last one out, my last thought being, 'I guess life is really more complicated than I thought…'

_Logging out._

Ryo: And that's a good chapter done. I wasn't able to do everything I had wanted to with this chapter because of the way I ended the last one, so I'm going to have to change some stuff around. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please R&R if you have any questions or ideas for me. I might need a bit of help, cause I plan on putting a bit of light romance in this, but romance writing isn't my forte…


	3. The lives of Legends

Hey everyone, I'm back, and this chapter is filled with bios for every new character in this story, just in case you guys want a better look into their lives…

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack, but I do own all of the characters shown below, except for Brandon. I have a friend that owns him.

Chapter 3: The Lives of Legends

Ryo's POV:

As I got off of 'The World' after my first explosive day, I got to thinking about everything I've been through all of my life, and decided to open up my old journal to relive it all, exactly as it happened.

January 1, 1998 12:05a.m.:

This is my first entry, and I know that I will continue to fill this journal with everything I find interesting about my life, and I will also try to encrypt a very complicated password so that my brother, Yokiro, can't get a glimpse into my private stuff. I have endured a lot of hardship already, but I already know that I'm a bit different from most kids, even if I can't understand how I'm different… but enough of that. It's time to cut to the interesting stuff.

First off, here's a bit of information about me.

Name: Ryo "Blaze" Hantano

Age: 16

Hair color and style: Red, with messy spikes. Hair is impossible to keep down…

Favorite colors: Red, black, white and blue.

Weapons of choice: Twin blades, a staff, or a broadsword.

My brother is a lot like me, but what could you expect when you're talking about twins?

Name: Yokiro Hantano

Age: 16

Hair color and style: Dark blue, with moderate spikes. His hair is equally impossible to keep down…

Favorite colors: Same as mine, but with brown and green too.

Weapons of choice: A scythe, a staff, or a broadsword.

When you think of how different I and my brother are the only things you have to go by are our hair colors and the little differences in our personalities. I'm a bit more outgoing than Yokiro, but he is slowly starting to be a lot like me when it comes to that. My brother and I have had our share of hardships. We've seen our parents die, so now we are on our own, but I guess it's not too bad.

Even though we do miss them, we have people who can help us out of anything: Our friends. Our friends are all different, but that's normal since they aren't related…

Name: Yolan Hanaku

Age: 17

Hair color and style: Blond, with spiky bangs and a low ponytail. It has black highlights here and there. His hair actually stays down…

Favorite colors: Black, yellow, orange, and red.

Weapon of choice: A zweihander (It's a German greatsword. Think of the swords that Siegfried uses on Soul Caliber 3)

This guy was one of our first friends. Yolan really didn't connect with too many people at our school. I guess people just thought he was strange. Maybe no one liked him. I just don't know… He picked on us quite a bit before he really got to know us, and this next guy was his friend that helped terrorize us.

Name: Yei-lyn Ryumo

Age: 15

Hair color and style: A turquoise blue color, with slicked back spikes everywhere except the bangs on the left side of his face. Those bangs cover half of his face. Hair can stay down.

Favorite colors: Blue, brown, black, and red.

Weapon of choice: A staff with sharpened spearpoints on both ends.

He was our second friend at school. People like him just a bit more than Yolan, and I guess it's partly thanks to him that we met our next friend.

Name: Brandon Gates

Age: 18

Hair color and style: Black spiky hair, enough said.

Favorite colors: Black, blue, red, and yellow.

Weapon of choice: He has special gloves that have metal claws attached to each finger and thumb space.

This guy is good at anything he does. He is probably the heartthrob of every girl he sees. Luckily for him, he's taken. If he wasn't, my days would be spent watching him run in terror from all of the fan girls he has obtained over the years… If only they knew he was a GKer (Girl Killer) on 'The World…'

Name: Mia Hanaku

Age: 16

Hair color and style: Light red, wavy hair down to her knees. The bangs are short.

Favorite colors: Pink, red, orange, and purple.

Weapon of choice: Great sword or hand-and-a-half sword.

This is the girl that made me think of flowers in a different light. The reason for this is because she is like a rose: Beautiful, with a very bright personality, but also with quite the temper. I had known her as long as I had known Yolan. We never really thought we would end up together or anything, but when we actually thought about how we acted around each other, we realized that we never actually saw eye to eye, and so after 4 years, we decided to try dating each other. We've been together ever since… And if it wasn't for her, my bother wouldn't have his girlfriend! So I better remind Yokiro to thank her.

Name: Kira

Age: 17

Hair color and style: Long, straight blond hair down to her butt.

Favorite colors: Yellow, black, pink, and crimson.

Weapon of choice: Her fists. She doesn't need anything else, except maybe some good fighting gloves…

She is Yokiro's girlfriend. She sure knows how to make a guy feel unwanted whenever it comes to fighting… And she knows how to keep lecherous guys in line. If she didn't, let's just say she probably wouldn't be with us today… She probably would've been kidnapped a few years back because her body is a lot like Mia's, but a bit more matured… That's just the best way I can put it… Thank God I have a girlfriend already… If I didn't, who knows whether I'd even be alive today…? Ouch, it hurts just thinking about it…

This is my team, and I couldn't ask for better friends. As such, I know that when the time comes, the seven of us will band together and release all of our potential at once. The result will destroy the one who calls himself Ravim, and my revenge will be complete. Afterwards, we will do what we want depending on what evil we hear about in the world. This is Ryo Blaze Hantano, and I am the Elemental of Light. With my friends, nothing is impossible.

Ok everyone that is another chapter down. The next chapter is called 'The dance.' I wonder what will happen… What am I saying? I'm the one who decides what happens! But that will change if someone has an idea for me that they would like me to use… In which case you should R&R. And just to remind you all, almost everything in this story I own, except for the 'World' and the original .hack characters.


End file.
